cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chill Land of Skadi
|- |'Formation' || July 28, 2006 |- |'Capital' || Northwind |- |'Official Language' || None |- |'Government' || Shadow Government |- |'Alliance' || The Legion |- |'National Strength' | ~8,400 |- |'World Ranking' | ~2,400 |- |'Area' || 580 mile diameter |- |'Population' || ~19,000 Supporters |- |'Currency' || Florin |- | Resources || |} Vital Statistics Climate: Arctic Tundra Land Use: Arable Land: 5% (Green Houses) Other: 95% (Glacial ice and bare rock) Natural Hazards: Roving Glaciers, Permafrost, Katabatic (gravity-driven) winds blow coastward from the high interior Median Age: Male: 35.0 Yrs Female: 34.5 Yrs Sex Ratio: Total Population: 1.32 Males/Females Life Expectancy At Birth: Total Population: 72 Yrs Male: 69 Yrs Female: 75 Yrs Ethnic Groups: Celtic 82%, Caucasian 17%, Russian 1% Nationality: Noun:Skadian Adjective:Skadian(s) Suffrage: 18 Years of Age; Universal and Compulsory Economic Statistics Unemployment Rate: 1.9% Airports: With paved runways: 12 With unpaved runways: 0 Heliports: 16 Internet Hosts: 2,368 Formation of the Chill Land of Skadi The Chill Land of Skadi is a nation formed by refugees fleeing the horrors of The Great War. A pact was made to flee to the Antarctic wastes in search of somewhere the Nuclear Holocaust could hopefully not reach. 3,000 explorers, funded through various private ventures, left their homes and lives to attempt to eke out an existence in the tundra, and from a small group of them, the Chill Land was born. The settlers split up in to a number of small bands, scouring the Antarctic continent in search of a suitable location for settlement. Many of these groups disappeared in to the wastes, but one of them stumbled upon a treasure - a deposit of unique gems, and a very tough stone hidden under the snow. Contacting supporters in Ireland and Russia, they were able to facilitate trade and equipment negotiations with other nations, to provide the Chill Land with equipment to extract these resources and certain necessities of life not available in the Tundra. Officially, with the arrival of mining equipment on July 28, 2006, the Chill Land was formed by the band of individuals who originally discovered the deposits. As time went on, most of the remaining original explorers made their way to the Chill Land, and eventually others - also looking to escape The Great War - managed to find the peaceful land. Leadership of the Chill Land of Skadi The Chill Land is led by one Jozef Ivanovich, A man from the land of Umbrey. Very little is known about Jozef himself, but the position of his government has been very clear. The Chill Land has endured many changes in style of government - from Totalitarian Dictatorship to Pure Democracy. However, strangely, Jozef always manages to end up in a position of leadership. It is known that he has several connections with great business ventures all over the world, and that he has some relationship with the great Vladimir Tzepesci and Saerko of The Iron Kingdom of Ord, but further details about this gentleman are unknown. Politics of the Chill Land Regardless of the form of the government, much of its policy remains the same. The government sees itself as knowing the citizen's needs better than the citizens themselves, and taxes its people appropriately. After escaping the Great War, the leadership of the Chill Land was determined that none of their nation's citizens should ever want for any of the basic necessities. The government subsidizes education, food, and enforces job placement services. The Chill Land also enforces universal national service. All citizens are trained as militia, and serve a term of 2 years in the national defense force. The citizens are expected to keep their skills sharp, and are called back numerous times over their lives to maintain their efficiency. The Chill Land believes strongly that only eternal vigilance will maintain their freedom. As pervasive as the government seems however, it does allow its citizenry a much larger degree of freedom than one might expect. The legal system's position is that all citizens are innocent until proven guilty and the constitution (which is curiously conserved over all the types of government) specifically allows freedoms of speech, assembly, religion, and possession of firearms. Foreign Policy The Chill Land is a proud member of the Leigion Defense Pact. The Land is not strongly interested in global politics, and the extent of its involvement mainly centers around trade with other nations. The nation does maintain a strong military, but strongly opposes the notion of first-strike. The Chill Land will only engage in warfare if struck first, or if a diplomatic impasse of the strongest nature is reached, as the nation is more interested in economic development and the care of its citizens. The Chill Land refuses to trade with nations with a history of human rights violations, and strongly condemns nations that choose to engage in warfare merely for financial gain. The Chill Land, though opposing the proliferation of Nuclear Weapons, is not a signator of the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty because the nation believes strongly in the development of safe, clean, Nuclear Power. However, until a secure and effective means for disposal of the waste can be found, the Chill Land still does not engage in its use. Recently, the Chill Land has begun interact on a deeper level with The Legion. A proposal was brought before the government to enter the technology trade of the Alliance. After two weeks of deliberation, the issue was deadlocked within the democratic government. However, when Jozef Ivanovich expressed his support of deepening ties with the Legion, as well as the economic benefits this would certainly engender, the proposal was passed almost immediately. As part of this proposal, much of the banking and police architecture was dismantled in order to raise funds (and workers) for the Chill Land Biochemical Research Facility. Crowned by a newly commissioned pair of National Universities, this facility rivals the output of some of the world's largest scientific foundations. To further technology interests, construction has begun on a foreign ministry in order to further facilitate the trade of resources and technology. This research facility, combined with the Chill Land's rather unique environment as well as its microchip infrastructure, is a shining symbol of things to come for this growing nation. Category:Nations Category:Purple team Category:Member of The Legion Category:Nations of Antarctica